1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to voice message recordation and redelivery systems, and particularly to those which actively telephone a subscriber and deliver the message to a human recipient rather than to a voice mail or answering machine system.
2. Related Art
A wide variety of message handling systems are known to the prior art. There are also a wide variety of systems that provide for the delivery of messages at predetermined dates and times. Most of these systems, however, do not specifically require the detection of the human voice of the subscriber but simply direct messages to voice mail or answering machines. What is desired is a system designed to specifically locate the subscriber individually and to do so in a relatively simple and inexpensive manner that is fully automated. In addition, the system should have specific capability to relay calls through a telephone system to locate the end user.